1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices and, particularly, to an electronic device with a latching assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
A latching structure is generally used to engage a battery cover with a housing of a portable electronic device such as a mobile phone. The latching assembly usually includes a pair of hooks formed at one end of the battery cover and a locking pin protruding from the other opposite end of the battery cover. Accordingly, a pair of grooves is defined in one end portion of a backside of the housing of the mobile phone, and a locking hole is defined in the other opposite end portion of the backside of the housing. In assembly, the hooks of the battery cover are firstly inserted into the grooves of the housing, respectively. Then, the battery cover is pressed to the housing until the locking pin of the battery cover is inserted into the locking hole of the housing. Such kind of a latching assembly is simple in structure, and the engagement between the battery cover and the mobile phone is firm. However, during disassembly, great effort is needed to remove the battery cover from the housing, which makes the battery cover susceptible to damage and makes it is inconvenient for a user to replace the battery.